


Hello, Friend

by RedPen1992



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Anal Sex, Bible references, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Dissociation, Emotional Baggage, Emotions?! Nope!, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring the Elephant in the Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Piano, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smut Then Plot, Soft sex, TechnoloXie, The Plot Starts in Chapter 3, Virginity, Worship, playing music together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: A God answers the prayers of his most devout worshipper.
Relationships: CEO | Mr. Xie/Technical Boy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

And Jacob was left alone; and there wrestled a man with him until the breaking of the day.

Genesis 32:24 

“Hello friend.” 

“Hello,” Xie had walked and talked in the presence of the God, unafraid of what he might do to him. Never feeling so powerless, so excited before in his life, he basked in the presence of this perfect being. “...friend.” 

The God had reached out and touched him, opening a channel between God and man, letting himself be worshipped through it. Technical Boy had never felt such adoration, such love, overtones of tantalizing fear had excited him. 

In return for his worship he had created the most divine experience he could think of to give his human, celestial insight and a small taste of his power. 

This human helped shape him, had come to his altar and worshipped him time and time again and in return he had given his attention and grace unto him. 

He had let this man feel the power of a God, had let it flow through the human and spark his synapses, stimulating the bag of sentient flesh in a way that no other had. 

In return the human gave him all of his knowledge to be used as a weapon with his program, and provided him with an upgrade that would provide a platform stepping above his declared obsolescence. 

In a way, he had meant to scare him, to push him away from the realm of the Gods by showing him his Sistine Chapel, to keep his human, his only friend, safe from the influence of World. Alas it did not work, in fact it may have worked in the opposite way. 

He started praying. 

Technology heard every single one. 

In lieu of passive time spent consuming and handling his flesh that he had ceded to his worshipers, it was odd, at first to be prayed to. To have someone ask things and thank him directly. To be worshipped in such a way. 

His human prayed to him at every time of the day, every meal was no longer given to Him, but instead to Technology… which Technology felt was kind of stupid but he took the win anyways. 

The human prayed to him before he went to bed, when he woke up, and most surprisingly, when he was masturbating. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised about that after all. Humans would do anything to tickle their synapses, and his body had come to color his human’s mind in every aspect, why not the carnal one? 

So on a whim a few weeks after the two of them started their wrestling match he came to him, naked and bare. Then without thinking of the consequences he shut off the cameras, the microphones, the computer humming away in the corner, the smart light bulbs in the living room that turned on when they heard clapping, the old radio and sonophone the man kept for posterity on display in the loft, so there was no chance New Media or World would be able to use this against them. 

Moonlight draped the room in its opalescent glow from the high windows and he now felt truly bare. 

The weight of his actions suddenly rested on his shoulders, he was alone without his toys within immediate reach. He shut every piece of technology off around him, created a black spot in his own vision. 

A voice he immediately silenced decided to rear its ugly head in his ear, a creation of his own that existed just to remind himself of the powerful God he feared with all his being. He shoved it deep down but it was too late, the damage was already done and he felt himself react before he realized it had happened. 

“He can kill you.” A wolfish grin split World's face shrouded in shadow shaking his head slowly back and forth to that conniving snicker, standing in the corner of Technical Boy’s mind, the hyena laughing at the bunny in the trap. “And no one would want you back.” 

His eyes widened as he took an involuntary breath in, just quicker and so tense his human was sure to have noticed, the man’s step faltering a bit in careful hesitation. 

The human continued to approach him slowly, whispering platitudes and sweet words rolling off his tongue praising his perfection. Again they danced this dance. 

“You humans…” He spoke and his human listened, shut his babbling mouth and took to silently admiring Technology’s naked body, his eyes roamed him hungrily and that made Technology feel… something. 

It was weird, like his skin had gone rogue, oversensitive and tingling wherever those inquisitive eyes lay. 

Xie smiled and chuckled a little laugh, and somehow it made the corners of his own lips turn up and that warmth bloom in his chest. What was that? 

He had first felt it when they were sitting in Xie’s office, his altar. While discussing Jacob’s wrestling match with the angel, Xie had broken out into laughter, “I’m discussing the scripture with a God.” he had said, chuckling. 

It took Technical Boy a while to realize that he had been smiling back, the warm feeling spreading throughout his body causing him to breath quicker, his heart to beat faster, filling his chest with a heavy weight he could not place. 

The human was a bundle of nerves, his torso swayed as he sat, leaning forwards and backwards as he talked, reaching out and drawing his hands back in. The laughter seemed to help him calm down, and it was endearing in a way that made Technology fear the intensity of his own reaction. 

Now as he stood naked in front of his human, Xie again laughed. It wasn’t a cruel laugh, it was good humored and symphonic, the notes carried by little huffs expelled from his body… it made the God feel good. The praise in his eyes made Technology feel good, he decided. 

Basking in this human’s presence, therefore, made him feel good. 

“What of us humans?” He beamed at him, as if he was the sun and the moon, “Who created you in our image?” 

“So crude…” The God plucked his words carefully, “So driven by impulse, animal instinct…” 

The man stopped in front of the God, just as bare as he. “Is that why you came to me in the middle of the night? Now? After all this time?” 

The human is so bold, maybe too bold. But the questions were asked with reverence and good natured inquiry, so Technology humored him. 

“Why?” 

Xie raised his eyebrows and shrugged, the corners of his lips pulled up as he spoke, “Because we are a messy jumble of veins, synapses…” His eyelids fluttered and he bowed his head looking him over again, “clogged ducts animating meat striving to compete for the attention of our God.” 

Technology shook his head minutely, “You are wrong.” He looked at his human but saw far past and through him, he swallowed a lump in his throat and breathed slowly. “I see everything, I hear everything.” He took a deep shaking breath in, his trachea felt constricted, he couldn't get a full breath of air for the life of him. “They don’t care for my _attention_ , they just take and take.” 

There was a beat of silence as Xie contemplated his words, “Why come now?” Xie repeated his earlier question, pressing forwards when maybe he should have taken a step back. “To me?” 

“I hear your prayers.” 

They let the weight of those words ring between them, Xie stiffened and ducked his head suddenly shy, smiling to himself and shaking his head. 

Technology watched fascinated as Xie’s gaze traveled back up to meet his own, a new resolution fixed in his eyes. 

Faith, Technology mused, was a powerful thing. He smiled back. 

The man took it as a sign to continue towards him, taking a courageous step forward. 

The Technical Boy again heard that snide cackle from the aphotic masochistic corner of his mind, a shiver unbidden ran up his spine. 

“If World comes knocking, turn him away.” The God held his human’s gaze and he wondered why it felt so important to say this now, to make sure He never got his hands on him. “Don’t say a word to him,” Technology couldn’t let it happen. “He is powerful and he will kill you.” 

He tried his best to convey what he meant through his eyes, his hands balled in fists at his sides, hoping his smart wonderful gullible human could know the severity of this guidance. 

“You’re scared.” Xie stated, because the man knew from the desperation in his eyes and body. He was almost too scared to ask, “What has a God to fear?” 

Letting his hands drop, Technology took a step back. There was a beat of silence before he spoke, worrying over his words and trying to process what the best response would be. Millions must have passed by, responses consisting of lies, half truths, and full truths flew by all regurgitated as a speeding bullet train search engine inquiry in his brain. He couldn't choose one and his lips moved for him, impulsive as it may be, he wanted the human to know _his truth._ “There are more powerful Gods than I.” 

The human stepped forwards, “How?” incredulous confusion written all over his face, his eyebrows knit together and his conviction true. “You are mankind’s greatest achievement.” 

The unwavering faith almost pained Technology, the strength of his confidence made the God’s chest ache in a way that stole his breath and made his lip quiver. 

So he didn’t correct him. Technology let himself be showered in praises and allowed his ears to be filled with declarations of devotion. All the while his human loomed ever closer, bolstered by his words he continued forwards into his personal space. 

Though he dared not touch the God, however close he got he would not allow himself to give in to what he so clearly wanted. Needed even, on a base level that dictated they were still animals. 

Xie tilted his head to the side, his lips just ghosting his God’s. “May I kiss you?” So close he felt the warmth of his own breath off of the God’s lips. 

“You may…” Their eyes locked for a moment, “You may worship me.” 

Their first kiss was not like their first touch, or their first meeting. It was not the divine experience that Xie had envisioned, but he would look back on it fondly for the rest of his life. 

His God kissed like a virgin, if it could be counted for participation at all. His lips were stiff and his eyes were wide like a doe in the headlights of an oncoming train, bright blues the color of the sky after it rained, brilliant and clear even with the dim moonlit glow of the room. 

Xie drew back and the expression on the God was priceless, he smiled for the warmth in his chest bloomed and threatened to consume him. 

He chuckled elated as he reached around and buried his fingers in the Technical Boy’s hair, he had cut it since they had last seen each other. No longer long enough to style into intricate knots and fancy perfect loops, it was short save for the little bit of length at the top which he had worn loose and fell in front of his face when he tilted his head. It was soft and he massaged his fingers through it, drawing a sweet quiet whimper and causing the God’s eyelids to flutter. Xie smiled wide and toothy letting out another overjoyed huff of laughter and cupped the back of the God’s head drawing him forwards, kissing him again. And again. And again. 

Chaste kisses, simply pressing their lips together softly and coaxing him into participating he mused how wonderful the God’s full plush lips felt, how delicious he tasted. He figured he was probably the first to touch, the first to reach for his God in this capacity, to take and give pleasure physically. The thought made him giddy. 

He wanted more, to give more, to take more. 

To worship.

Xie kissed a trail down his jawline, taking his time to pepper his collarbone, following the crease of his chest down his sternum and proceeded to travel his body until he got to his knees in front of the God. 

He looked up and asked silent permission, the God’s semi hard cock hanging in front of his face, his hands had traveled with him down the expanse of skin and now rested on either hip. 

Technology was lost, lost to feeling and touch, how was he to deal with these sensations? How was he to react? It was overwhelming. 

Every press of their lips had sparked warmth shooting through his body, every movement of those talented hands playing and pressing the keys to set his nervous system alight, leaving trails of sensuous fire wherever he touched. 

Technical Boy was at the mercy of his human, powerless and inexperienced he let him have his way, allowed himself to experience what he had never known before, and felt at a loss when Xie decided to abandon his lips. 

He looked down at the human, settled on his knees in front of him, practically begging to take his cock into his mouth. 

Xie placed a reverent kiss at the base of his dick, then another on top of the mushroomed head where the skin was so sensitive, slightly amused that his God was cut like he was, like the general population of America was. He kissed the tip, tasting him on his lips and taking the rest of him in his hand, stroking it up and down. The God was looking down at him with hooded eyes, noises of pleasure music to the human’s ears, he was hardening quickly in his hand. 

A bead of precum budded at the tip and he looked up into his God’s eyes as he licked it away, tasting the salty meaty liquid and enjoying the way the God squeezed his shoulders tighter and moaned. 

Technical Boy screwed his eyes shut, lost to the sensation, the sounds coming from his mouth freely. When Xie took him into his mouth a shout escaped him, the man suckling on the head and working wonders with his tongue. 

He continued to stroke with his hand, up and down bobbing his head along with an imaginary beat. Stopping and coming off of it to lick his lips and stare up at the God when his jaw grew tired. 

A whine from his God indicated he should get back to it, and he smiled mischievously up at him. His smile was reciprocated and he felt the warmth of the sun in his chest, he then took his God’s dick in his hand and pumped it from tip to base, spreading the saliva up and down and coating it well before taking a deep breath, exhaling part way and then took whole thing down into his throat. 

Another shout of pleasure reached his ears and he felt the immense satisfaction of feeling the cock twitch in his mouth. The hand he left on the God’s hip felt the tremor of his legs and he started to move. 

Xie swallowed around his cock, the muscles constricting and his tongue laveing at the base, drawing a series of moans from the God. He then started bobbing his head back and forth, making lewd wet sounds and every now and then slowed down and sucked on the head, opening his air passage for a deep breath before taking him back down to the hilt. 

The God of Technology closed his eyes and threw his head back, the breath stolen from his body at the overload of sensations. Vaguely he knew he was making loud erotic sounds, moans and shouts of pleasure echoing off of the high ceiling, but he was much too far gone to care. 

Technology’s hands squeezed the human’s shoulders, fingers gripping tight desperately relying on him for balance. At this point the God couldn’t trust his own legs to keep him upright. 

Xie swallowed him down again, a desperate moan left his body and the God pushed his human away, “Wait.” He didn’t want to cum yet. 

The human backed up, eyes cast up at the God as he came off his dick with a wet popping sound, a string of saliva connected the tip of the painfully hard dick with his sinful lips and it broke after a moment suspended between them. 

He hooked two fingers under Xie’s chin, his beard tickling the pads of his fingers pulling with only the slightest pressure and the man rose obediently.

When the man stood at full height he was only slightly taller than the God, who inclined his head and asked, “How would you have me?” 

“I would have you on my bed,” Xie exhaled and inhaled slowly, choosing his words carefully as he voiced his deep desire. “To have you face me,” He leaned forwards and kissed Technology, hoping it would help the God understand the passion he felt, trying his hardest to project his adoration with only the press of his lips. “I would thrust into you and …” 

When the human kissed him again, this time delving into his mouth, the God could taste his own precum on his tongue, his flesh and body having been drunk down by his human. It tasted weird, it wasn’t the best thing he had tasted but he figured it wasn’t repulsive enough to stop his advances. 

Xie’s tongue made quick work of making his legs jello again, the sensations of such a dirty act amazed the God and he tried his best to reciprocate. Fumbling for purchase on his human’s shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. 

Technical Boy yelped into the kiss as he was hoisted into the air, Xie’s hands grabbing his thighs and using the leverage provided to him by having the God hang off of his neck, he picked him up as if he weighed nothing. The god wrapped his legs around Xie’s hip to balance himself as he walked them in the direction of the bed. 

Xie figured he maybe weighed a hundred twenty pounds soaking wet, and silently thanked his father for making him practice martial arts, a habit he had kept up diligently throughout his life. 

When he got to the bed, he rested the backs of his knees against the frame before falling back. It was a slow kind of fall, controlled and easy so that his God may climb more comfortably onto his lap with leisurely movements. Their dicks rubbed together and he ground his down onto Xie, a mutual moaning pulled from their bodies and hushed by the other’s lips. 

Xie’s hands wandered aimlessly up and down Technology’s body, and when he found his breath he again praised his God, “Your skin is flawless…” every inch of skin he could possibly run his hands over, he did with such reverence the God whimpered and surged forwards for another kiss. 

Those lips. The God mulled them over in his mind, those lips were addicting. That tongue was a spell caster and the mind of his human, oh. Oh his mind worked wonders. He could use improvement that's for sure, but that could wait for another day, another night. The God cupped his human’s face with his hands, looking at him from his perch on his lap, drawing away so that he may see him better. 

Those hands that helped craft him wrapped themselves around the God’s torso, one meandering it’s way down the small of his back, the other and held him steady behind a shoulder blade. 

Those eyes. So smart, so keen. He leaned down slowly, reverently, and kissed both eyelids, feeling them flutter under his lips. He kissed his forehead, pressing there for a moment longer than he did with his other kisses and then returned to his lips and this time he stuck his tongue in the human’s mouth. 

The movements were totally foreign to him, clumsy and unsure, his human welcomed him and sucked lightly on the tip. The whine that escaped him sounded as desperate as he felt, his hips rolling and pressing down against his human as he chased the friction and stimulation between them while those talented hands resumed their roaming. 

His human leaned over, towards the bedside table and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube from the top drawer. 

“Hmmm” The God of Technology hummed and palmed the bottle of lube from his human’s hand, flicking the condom over his shoulder onto the floor some distance away from them. Xie looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow in question. “We won't be needing that, Gods don’t get diseases and we stay clear of them.” Then the God tilted his head and made an amused sound entertaining a passing thought, “Well except Gods of sickness, but I am not one of those.” 

“Glad we have that established.” The end of his sentence was punctuated by the click of the cap being opened and a quick kiss to his lips. The bottle was then passed back to the man and he squirted some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it around between them then moving back on the bed, his dry hand supported the God, splayed at his lower back as he backed up against the headboard

As the God lifted himself to find a more comfortable position on his lap, Xie’s lubed finger found his hole and traced the rim, causing the slighter male to jolt forwards with a small shout of surprise. 

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” Xie looked up at his virgin God, his eyes wide with the wonder and anticipation of the new sensations, if Xie looked closely he also found slight fear. He watched as his face distorted in slight discomfort, a single finger slipping inside him past the tight ring of muscle. 

The God’s hands once again rested on his shoulders, fingers squeezing tightly as he clenched down around him. 

“Relax.” Xie’s other hand followed the crease of his back traveling up and massaged the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss that turned desperate and deep as he added another slicked finger and started slow pumping movements. Technical Boy whimpered into the kiss, his grip on Xie’s shoulders, alternating between squeezing so hard he threatened to bruise and forced moments of relaxation where he flexed them. 

When he added the third finger, he crooked them at just the right angle and elicited from his God a low moan that he had the pleasure of tasting on his tongue. 

Technical Boy started taking an active role in fucking himself on Xie’s fingers, moving his hips up and down meeting his increasingly fast thrusts. 

Then he withdrew them without warning, Xie’s hand steadying his hip. The God let out a desperate whine in response. 

“You can control the pace, okay?” Xie reached out for the bottle of lube he had set down to his side and poured more out onto his fingers, slicking his cock with a few quick tugs, he adjusted himself on the bed under his God. 

He received a kiss in response, this one chaste and Technical Boy retreated quickly then leaned forwards to whisper into his ear, “I want you to cum in me.” 

Xie moaned, _that is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard_ squeezing his cock at the base tight and lining himself up with the God’s entrance, teasing the hole with the tip. 

Technical Boy leaned again to kiss him with an appraising hum, as if Xie had spoken aloud his thoughts. He moved backwards slowly, sinking himself down on Xie’s dick. The God gasped into the kiss as he filled himself, his eyes fluttered and they both groaned into each other’s mouths when he bottomed out. 

“Ahhh-” The God squeezed tight around him, pausing the kiss to catch his breath, resting their foreheads together as he tried his best to relax stuffed full with Xie’s cock. He moved his hips slowly once he adjusted, rolling them first, then moving to slowly push himself up until only the head was inside to sink back down with a contented groan. 

It was an odd good feeling, being filled like that. Being worshipped like this. Before Xie, the God of Technology hadn’t ever let anyone this close, God or man. Before Xie, he never dared call anyone a friend, not seriously anyway. The man drew him into another kiss as he started a rhythm, up and down chasing pleasure and delighted in giving it. His human’s pupils were blown wide in desire, sweet sounds spilled from his lips, and connected like this, every now and then he could hear his thoughts. 

A shower of praises and compliments filled the mental space between them, Technical Boy tried his best to reply but only primal noises of sex left his mouth. They excited the man, encouraged him. 

Xie moved them, shifted them so that he planted his feet flat on the bed and started to meet him halfway, thrusting up into him and moving his body with both hands on his hips. That started a new cacophony of babbling shouts and lewd sounds, and when the man thrust up at a certain angle he hit that spot. That little bundle of nerves that had the God doubled over onto him, his arms useless and his legs weak, he let the man bounce him up and down on his cock and abuse his prostate. 

Their rhythm started stuttering, deserting the even tempo for rapid thrusts chasing mounting pleasure. The God somehow found the strength to prop himself up and look at his human, to watch his expression of ecstasy, his mouth open and panting. His thoughts projecting sweet nothings at him. 

A spark lay on Technical Boy’s kiss swollen lips and when they connected they came. 

The white light flooded through their bodies, enrapturing them, feeling Xie cum into the God’s body as well as the shivers and spasms of the God clenching down on him. They felt the release mutually in both of their minds through their kiss, their balls drawing tight and expelling themselves all over each other, in each other. 

They reached for that light. 

Fell into it. 

Were consumed by it. 

….

Xie awoke first, having not remembered falling asleep but waking feeling more rested and refreshed than he ever had in his life. 

His God was laying half on his chest, their hips lie next to each other, his torso lay across his own, the God’s face obscured by an unruly mop of soft dark blonde hair. He was still asleep, breathing slow and shallow on his chest in time with his own. 

Memories of the night before flitted through the haze of sleep and he couldn't help the small chuckle that made its way to his lips as his brain helpfully produced the thought, _I had sex with a God._

No, he corrected it, _I had sex with my God, I was probably his first._ He stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm the intense hammering of his heart, the giddiness in his chest and the ache in his cheeks from smiling too much. 

That made his lips pull his smile wider, it had been a long time since he had smiled so much, and it had been longer since he had genuinely laughed and kissed like he meant it. 

Technology woke slowly, stirring first, nuzzling his cheek into the man’s chest before a small jolt indicated he just realized he wasn't wherever he usually was when he woke up. Quickly regaining his composure, Technical Boy lifted himself up to better see his human companion. 

“Hello, friend.” The God couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face, the huffed a laugh with contagious consequences. He couldn’t explain why he did that, why that light feeling returned to his chest, why being around him made Technical Boy so much more impulsive. 

“Hello, friend.” He could feed off of that adoring expression for years. 

The morning sun poured into the room, warm and bright it illuminated everything in a soft orange glow. 

He crawled down and kissed Xie’s hip, where he had first touched him. “Let me go, for it is daybreak.” Whispering against skin he placed two more kisses, eyes locked with Xie. 

The man found his voice easily, as if his life had culminated to this point everything before this moment was just the pre-chorus, the introduction to a symphony in the tips of his fingers if only he had his God to play by his side, “I will not let you go until you bless me.” Hopefully he would be able to see him again soon. 

The man sat up, reaching for the God and lifting himself off of the pillow into a sitting position. The God followed, hands roaming where they may over skin as once again, Xie found himself propped up against the headboard with his God in his lap. He cupped the God’s jawline with one pious hand and spoke, “Please tell me your name.” 

His God, with his perfect face and features, messy soft blonde hair and moist full lips answered him so faintly he barely heard it. “Why do you ask my name?” The weight of the words spoken to him were not just quoting the line of the nameless angel in the book of Genesis, but a genuine question posed to him personally. The sensual mood in the room ceased as Technology’s lips pursed and jaw set, 

He answered without hesitation, “So that I may worship you.” 

Blue eyes searched his own, suddenly cloudy with a watery glaze, lower lip quivering his voice shook. “Never…” He swallowed and it looked mildly painful, Xie’s own chest felt heavy with sympathetic hurt as he saw the pain on his God’s face. “Never forget me ever again.” He sat up and drew away from the human, whispers of the memory of bitter betrayal welling tears in the corners of his eyes that refused to fall. “It hurt, I was alone.”

It became apparent after a few moments that the God of Technology was no longer _with_ him, seeing something in the distance past Xie. 

Xie sat up and rolled them over slowly, guiding his God in a backwards fall onto the mattress and bringing him back to the present, back to him. Blue eyes widened and his grip on Xie’s shoulders tightened, a soft exclamation of shock left his lips as Xie set him down, his God’s head cradled between his hands he lowered himself and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I promise.”


	2. Piano Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to:  
> MR01, an amazing author✨  
> And  
> Myst, my cheerleader :D Thank you for listening to my rambling 🤣❤️

For a small moment I have forsaken thee; but with great mercies will I gather thee.

Isaiah 54:7

“Please join me.” Xie patted the piano bench next to him, coaxing the God from the bed. 

He was so very human, the man mused as the God of Technology groaned and stretched out on the mattress, his hands reaching up above his head as he straightened his legs. A visible tremor shook his body, stretching like a cat and rolling onto his stomach. He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up and shaking his head so that it swept to the side of his face. 

As he stood, the sheet fell off his body with all the elegance of a renaissance painting, the mid day sun shining through the high windows. It was partly cloudy today, fluffy nimbus racing across the sky carried by a southern wind patterned the room with moments of sunlight alternating with the tumultuous dark grey tones. Currently there was bright sunlight pouring through the windows and the God looked stunning. 

A storm was on its way. 

It was his first day off in much too long and he had requested that the God stay with him at least until midday. It was a blurted request that had left his lips without much of a second thought, and then had berated himself for asking immediately. He looked askance, who was he to request the time of the divine being? Though they had been sleeping together routinely every night since the first, he had never stayed much past daybreak, never interfering with his routine, never appearing before the man was done with his duties as CEO of XieComm. 

To his surprise, upon the request made in the haze of a good orgasm last night, the God rolled them over and layed out on top of him. A pleased soft expression graced his face and pulled at the corners of his lips. 

Xie smiled up at him and slid his hands over soft skin, marveling at how beautiful he lookedas he stared into bright blue eyes. 

“I will grant you this request,” The God leaned down as Xie’s hand slid up the curve of his spine to rest at the nape of his neck, pulling him forwards as the man leaned up. They kissed slowly and deeply, the man letting himself be pressed back into the mattress. When they broke for breath Technical Boy whispered against his lips, “All I ask is your worship in return.” 

The man wondered if his God was actually one of sex after they had gone for round two that night, and then again once they woke up. When he asked that question the God had laughed, “Oh no, nonononono,” Waving his finger excitedly he shook his head, “And aren’t you glad for it, heh!” 

The God of Technology propped himself up with a pillow and started animatedly explaining the horrifying way another God named Bilquis, apparently some “Ancient old irrelevant Goddess” took her sacrifice. “She once told me, ‘they go out of this world the way they came’ like how demented is that?!” 

He couldn’t help but scoff and laugh along with his God at the ludicrous idea, “Into the vagina dimension?” 

“Right?!” The Technical Boy gestured widely from his position on the bed lying besides the man under the sheets, their legs still tangled with each other. “It’s crazy, and apparently in the good old days she would sacrifice whole orgies of people, it's how she took down rival kings…” He continued on, adding his own commentary where he may. 

Xie could listen to his God talk forever, and found the hidden world of the Gods to be intriguing.

In those hands that ceased even a moment’s rest, always moving, searching for something to fiddle with, waving around to better illustrate his words, he held his heart. It was his, and maybe it had always been his. 

He continued to babble on about the futility of the Old Gods and the fact that he could erase them from the human narrative in a nanosecond, but the oh so high and mighty Mr. World wouldn’t let him. 

When he asked the God to elaborate for him, he had snapped from the lighthearted conversation to something much more serious. “I don’t know what his problem is, sometimes it feels like he is playing both sides of the field.” His head flopped down onto the pillow next to his arm, unruly dark blonde hair falling forwards feathering his face, “I could literally finish it in seconds, I am precision guided missiles and global positioning trackers, I am information and an all seeing eye. Every time we have Wednesday in the palm of our hands, World lets him go.” 

Xie meandered his hand up his God’s form from its resting place on his hip, grazing the soft skin up his obliques, his chest, dipping into the hollow of the color bone, over the hickey he had placed on the mole in the crook of Technology’s neck earlier that night and up to cup his jawline. He brushed his finger under the God’s eye, the man's thumb tracing back and forth on his cheek trying to brush off that far away look. 

That expression came around every time Mr. World came up in conversation, it became clear early on that the God of Globalization was like a ‘boss’ to the God of Technology, a tyrant ordering him around and calling the shots with the ‘New Gods.’ He was their ringleader, and he ruled with an iron fist. 

The man especially didn’t appreciate that in Mr. World’s eyes, his God was only a weapon. “You are more than that.” He scooted closer on the bed and rested his head on the pillow next to the God. Their foreheads rested against each other and he closed his eyes, enjoying the other’s presence and touch. Xie wrapped an arm around the sligher body and drew him closer, “You are mankind’s greatest achievement, the culmination of all of our dreams. We reach for the stars to compete with the heavens through you, your only limit is our imagination, not World’s.” 

Technical Boy smiled, overly pleased letting himself be pulled into a warm embrace and be cuddled. His body flushed and his internal systems buzzed jovially, “And what am I to you?” 

“Hmmm.” Xie hummed and kissed him, delicate chaste kisses where neither of them opened their eyes, enjoying the press of their lips and the feeling of each other in their arms. 

The God could practically feel the man thinking, racing to choose the right words as they lazily kissed. 

“My friend.” 

Xie figured it culminated to exactly that, his God was first and foremost his friend, his confidant and his constant. But for a moment he hadn’t realized had elapsed, and now thought back on with mixed emotions, the God he now held in his hands was _his_ God. 

He felt the God giggle against his lips, the kiss deepened and he knew he picked the right words. 

He slowly got up out of the bed, disentangling himself from the God who pouted cutely at the abrupt end to their kiss, curiosity shining in his eyes as he watched Xie. The man walked first to the dresser and pulled out some underwear. He put on a pair and sat at the piano at the far end of his room, playing the intro to a cantata one handed and turned back to ask the God to join him. 

As Technology walked over, his skin rippled with a pixelated blocky effect that turned like a wave over him sounding like tinkling glass. Godflesh, he had once told him. No longer naked, he wore a maestro’s suit, the twin tails fluttering elegantly behind him.

Xie laughed at his antics, watching amused as he grabbed the hems on either side of his chest and popped the suit, showing it off. As he sat down Xie noticed that he had even gone so far as to slick back his hair, flashing him a handsome smile and scooting up next to him. Their thighs touched and Xie also noticed that the suit he was wearing was every bit as real as the rest of him, or at least it felt that way. It also felt and looked extremely expensive, complemented with a matching bow tie. 

Technical Boy rested a hand on the keys and started playing the beginning to the song he had composed _that_ day. 

“Did you know,” He kept his eyes on the human as he played, tonguing the inside of his cheek. “Now they make pianos that can record people as they play, then that data is recorded online? Sixteen thousand pressure points in each key. I can play like a real virtuoso now.” The God chuckled as Xie joined in and played the descending line. 

They played their piece together, hands moving in sync with each of them playing their lines perfectly as if they had been doing it their whole lives. In a way, they had. Their shoulders bumped each other every now and then, their thighs pressed flush. 

As they reached the crescendo they leaned over to press sweet staccato kisses to the other’s lips, their fingers never leaving the keys. 

“It sounds like you had some magnificent teachers.” Xie improvised a line and it was echoed by his God by another improvisation. Soon they were in uncharted territory, their lips meeting along the way. 

“Mmmm,” Technical Boy hummed into Xie’s mouth, finishing the piece with a few powerful chords in the lower register he abandoned the keys to embrace his human as they kissed. Turning his whole attention to him as the man’s hands started to roam his body. 

“My first teacher was you.” The God retreated to see the expression on his human’s face, he really liked that. He enjoyed seeing the reactions to the things he told him. “You taught me to play the piano, you taught me Bach.” 

Shock and wonderment eclipsed over the man’s face, resting finally on a dreamily endeared look. 

The God liked to see that expression on the human, it made him feel a rush of warmth in his cheeks, making his heart hammer against his chest. It made him want _more._

But at the same time it really sucked sometimes, it hurt, and the only remedy he found was giving in to his baser desires and letting the human worship him physically. Technical Boy enjoyed briefly dipping into his mind and letting their thoughts tangle, even just talking to the man seemed to make the pain bearable. 

He would feel it when they were apart, but it was different then. It was an ache, a coldness and a sporadic twitching of his fingers when the human’s likeness invaded his mind. His tongue grew restless in his mouth and it was extremely inconvenient when he was otherwise occupied with whatever World wanted of him, or any other circumstance forced them apart. 

The SHARD project was a royal pain in the ass, and having to work with the other humans garnering support, ideas and innovations while _his_ human was tied up with bureaucratic bullshit and red tape annoyed him more than he would like to admit. 

It hurt. It was a painful experience wanting to be with him but not being able to. Technical Boy did not appreciate that side of their relationship at all, having to compartmentalize those intrusive thoughts was incredibly tiring, and they always found some way to fight to the forefront of his consciousness after a while. Losing the upgrade really, really fucking sucked. At least then he could be in both places at once. For now he settled on visiting Xie during the nights, and just keeping a watchful eye on him during the day.

When they were together, wrapped in each other’s arms, when they embraced and he was able to feel his presence, to feel him… he felt good. The cold constricting pain morphed to enveloping warmth that spread to his fingers and toes, and he allowed himself to grow drunk and euphoric on the man’s touch. 

“What?” Xie raised an eyebrow, too keen for his own good. “What are you thinking?” 

Technical Boy opened his mouth to say it, but the words caught in his throat, heavy on his tongue and making him feel like he was lagging for a moment. To explain it would be incredibly hard and long winded, at least that's what he told himself. Action spoke louder than words anyways, instead he thought of something better to _show_ the man. A devious smile spread on his face and he swung his leg over the bench and moved closer to Xie, grabbing the human’s shoulders for balance as he straddled him. 

The man supported the God’s body weight easily and steadied him, sitting enraptured as Technology kissed him. 

Xie felt an electric shock race through him, involuntarily making him clutch his God tighter and gasp into the kiss. A radiant white light enveloped his mind, one he was intimately familiar with and he let himself succumb to the feelings of pleasure washing over his body. 

Their lips moved against one another and Xie felt everything his God felt, the heady haze of lust in their heads, their roaming hands, their tongues dancing and brushing with each other between small sips of air. The world fell away from them. All that existed so far as they were concerned was themselves. 

Burning between them was a feeling of elation, blazing with intense heat it echoed within them and amplified in the distance between. It twisted in on itself and coiled tight, tying the hearts of God and man together, the abstract string promised to weather any storm. 

_Love._

Now that it had been given a title it tumbled and rattled against their rib cages, the pressure almost too much for their corporeal forms to handle. The sweet presses of their lips turned desperate in trying to seize it, gasps of oxygen not enough to feed the blaze. 

The man felt a gentle push at the door of his mind, the humming buzz of electricity and a light even brighter and more brilliant than that he was already acquainted with. There was something about this other further light he could not see, it moved, it breathed. He knew it because he felt it in the vibrations in the air, in his bones. It pulsated and danced with life but it was just out of reach, just out of sight, if he could only- 

“Ah!” Xie reeled back in sharp blinding pain, breaking the kiss and their momentary reverie. Pulsating waves of sharp pain shot through his head and body, like a migraine and the worst hangover he had ever experienced combined and dialed up to an eleven. His elbow bumped the keys of the piano and played a discordant noise. All he could try to do was raggedly breath and clench his jaw against the thundering agony, his head fell forwards against the warm body in his arms and he vaguely felt better for it. 

Words were being spoken to him, soft and soothing, though for the life of Xie he couldn’t figure out the meaning to anything. His body felt hypersensitive, pushed to the limit of feeling everything that blurred into nothing. Physical sensation was too much, the cold floor beneath his feet, the warm body in his lap. It was too much to handle but for some reason he knew if he just held on tight it would be alright. 

“...so delicate, fragile.” Hands massaged his head and he moaned at the temporary relief, focusing on the fingers in his hair, he tried to bury his head into the soft fabric and sweet clean scent in front of him. Thumbs massaged his temples and he heard a broken moan fall from his own mouth at the efforts of palliation and the sudden decompression of his pain. 

Xie shut his eyes tight.

They sat in his office, on the floor cross legged. The warm morning sun washed the room in an orange glow and he knew he should feel tired but he didn’t. He had worked through the night, wrestling with an angel and now sat in the presence of his God. He laughed and the God smiled, a spark was lit. 

They lay in his bed, the sheets enveloping them as they consummated their desires. Kissing and thrusting against each other, carnal physicality bathed in the opaline moonlight. The spark became a flame, generously nurtured and glowing bright. 

Back, further back, before that. He reclined on his beanbag chair, much smaller than he is now, in his old home sitting before the box TV playing pong, the kindling gathering. 

A metronome ticked its steady beat, his fingers danced across the keys of the piano, of his keyboard. Bach, grief so deep and visceral it made his chest ache. Code unraveling and rewriting itself, breaking rules and composing a symphony. 

He sat in the pews of the church in his darkest day, felt the rising notes of joy, hope reaching and arching in the presence of his God. 

His God, Technology. 

He sat before him, in his arms waiting patiently. Xie opened his eyes slowly and looked up into those wonderful vibrant blues and smiled. 

The pain was but a distant memory, “I-” Xie’s voice was strained and he had to clear his throat, scratchy and sore he wondered if he had screamed. He hoped not, but the expression of deep concern on Technical Boy’s face told all. 

He smiled and chuckled raspily, “I love you too.” His voice was forced to a horse whisper, Xie reached for him reverently, slowly. He hooked his hand behind his God’s head and massaged the scalp there, thanking him. Xie wasn’t sure what he had just experienced, but it had been amazing. Albeit the pain that followed was intense, so was the intoxicating knowledge that his God felt the same for him as he did for the God. 

An expression of incredulity passed over Technical Boy’s face, eyebrows drawing up then knitting together, mouth parting as if to argue the point. The words were on the tip of his tongue but ended up rolling his eyes and pressing back into those talented fingers. 

That made him weak. The way his human touched him made him weak and he welcomed it. Technical Boy let out a contented hum that was muffled by his human’s lips in a soft kiss.

The God had been worried he had broken his human, showed him too much too quickly. He only meant to share those sensations, but Xie wanted more. Went as far as to label their connection as a silly human emotion. The man wanted to reach beyond what he was given, hungry to see and experience more than what the God had presented to him with enthusiasm, rewarded by suffering. 

His mind was too delicate for that, human comprehension of the divine was still too narrow. 

Technical Boy didn’t know what to do when Xie cried out and broke the link, the sounds the man let out were horrible and stirred odd pains within him, chest tightening, his stomach dropping as if the floor had been wrenched out from under him. The God held him tight, maybe that’s all he could do. 

As they kissed, sweet relief washed through his being. He hadn’t broken the man. The passion shared in the kiss hastily grew fervent, the man’s hands wandering under and teasing hems of his jacket. 

The God was the first to come away from the kiss, sliding off of the man’s lap and kissing a trail down his body. He had sculpted himself beautifully through his years, hard exercise and a stringent routine presented itself in admirably sharply cut firm muscles which Technical Boy enjoyed pressing his lips against and dipping his tongue into the hollows.

The God knelt between Xie’s legs and looked up at him with those beautiful sky blues, fishing the man’s cock out of his briefs and stroking it in his hand from tip to base, working it to a quick hardness and kissing the head. 

Xie moaned, deep and reverberating through his chest and Technology grinned up at him, overly pleased with the reaction. He caressed the God’s cheek with his hand, and let his fingers wander around and play with his soft hair. 

This was new, this is the first time the God had gotten down in front of the man to service him, and the view was lovely. 

The God of Technology licked a stripe from base to tip, tasting the man’s skin before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking and licking whatever he could fit into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the slit before laving it over the head, tasting the precum in his mouth and swallowing it down. 

A gasping breath and another moan was all Xie could manage, his fingers tangled in the God’s hair careful not to push or pull, just resting and caressing as Technical Boy found a rhythm to bob his head to. 

He was uncoordinated and sloppy, but made up for it in vigor. Wet lewd sounds filled the room as he used the dripping mix of saliva and precum to lubricate his hand, pumping the length of the man’s penis. Every now and then the God would hum or moan and it sent vibrations up the man’s spine, he could feel his balls tightening and could only throw his head back and groan to try and relieve the pressure he could feel building. 

Xie could barely catch his breath, his throat still felt scratchy but it was manageable. He had to use all of his willpower not to cum when his God wrapped his lips around his cock, his eyelashes fluttered when he swallowed and he could feel the muscles working around him. 

The head brushed against the back of the God’s throat and he gagged, sputtering around it and drawing a sharp inhale from his human. Technical Boy backed up quickly to catch his breath, coming off it with a wet pop and throwing him into a coughing fit. 

A hand caressed the side of Technology’s face and he found himself leaning into it as he tried to catch his breath, clearing his throat and looking up to the man with watery eyes. 

Xie’s breath caught in his throat as he watched his God’s eyelashes flutter, blinking away tears from his efforts. He almost wanted to say he didn’t have to do this, but there was a bright determination in those crystal clear blues.

“Take it slow, relax.” His voice was still hoarse and he continued to play with Technology’s hair. “Take a deep breath, then exhale through your nose as you go down.” 

The hands on Xie’s hips squeezed lightly, a wordless thanks as he once again took the man into his mouth, laving his tongue down the underside before following his instructions.

Technical Boy squeezed his eyes shut in concentration when he took the whole thing, ignoring his body’s gag reflex, isolating the system and turning it off, focusing on his human’s fingers massaging his scalp. He swallowed involuntarily, immediately answered with a deep moan from the man and a twitch from his cock in his throat. He could taste the salty precum on his tongue and listened to the wet lewd slick sounds when he came back up off it to take it down again more quickly. 

It was a weird sensation of fullness in his mouth and throat, gagging had hurt but he found himself warming up to it as he drew more delightful reactions from the man. 

The God recalled how his human had done it to him, bobbing up and down zealously and coming off every now and again to just lick and suck at the tip. He could feel the human nearing his completion and took him all the way down again. 

“Ah, wai- ah-” Xie carded his fingers through the God’s hair, pushing gently with his other hand to his shoulder, “I’m- I...” 

Technical Boy understood and hummed, coming off of Xie’s cock only to take a quick breath before taking the head back into his mouth. He licked and played with the slit and underside with his tongue, pushing Xie over the edge. He came into the God’s mouth, balls drawing tight and pleasure raspily shouted to the high ceiling of the room. 

The taste wasn’t much different from the precum, and the God didn’t have much problem with that, so he just swallowed it down. Spurt after spurt of cum onto his tongue, he lapped and took into him with an eagerness to hear more delicious sounds pour from his human. 

His hand pumped the base and milked the man for everything he had until the cock flagged with dying interest in his mouth and oversensitivity caused the man to shiver. When he came off it, Technical Boy wiped his chin with the back of his hand, collecting the saliva and cum that had dripped from the edges of his mouth and licked that up too. 

The man sat enraptured, breathing hard and staring down at him with venerable adoration. 

The God got up from his position on the floor and climbed back onto his human’s lap, kissing him passionately. It was thrilling knowing he was sharing the taste of his human’s own cum via his mouth as their tongues danced around each other. The God’s dick twitched aching with arousal at the concept, a notion that would have most likely disgusted him only two weeks ago. 

Xie held the small of the God’s back with one splayed hand and tucked the other between their bodies, ducking his hand into the hems of the God’s dress pants and grabbing his achingly hard dick, pumping from base to tip, jerking his wrist at intervals, pressing and flicking his thumb over the slit. 

He quickly came undone into the man’s capable hand, moaning obscenities into their mouths. 

Shortly after he came, the sticky fluid disappeared in a turning glassy effect that tickled Xie’s skin while they lazily kissed, basking in the glow of orgasm. 

It was convienient, Xie mused, that having sex with his God required no clean up. 

After a while Xie started to notice that he couldn’t feel his legs very well, and when he shifted little pinpricks started buzzing over his skin like ants swarming over honeyed food. This position wasn’t that great for his circulation. 

The awkward shuffle and movement of the God from his lap caused their kiss to become somewhat desperate, Technology clung to him as if scared he would let go. 

Xie soothed Technical Boy’s skin with his hands, partially distracted by trying to reposition himself on the piano bench so that the blood would get flowing again, and eventually his God relaxed and broke the kiss of his own volition. 

The room had gone dark, the heavy storm clouds upon them casting the room in shadows, but his radiant smile and bright blue eyes retained their brilliance. They smiled at each other, rested their foreheads together. 

Xie never wanted this to end. 

“Would you join me for some tea?” His throat still ached and he had a nice ayuvedic in his cupboard that he could honey up. 

“Of course.” 

The gentle patter of rain against the windows went unnoticed as the smitten pair made their way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xie being a martial artist is a reference to another of Andrew Koji’s roles in “Warrior.”
> 
> I was debating how fluffy to write this chapter, and then saw S3e5 and went. Oh. Yeah. Okay. _VERY FLUFFY_
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Cracks in the Castle of Glass

But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.

Genesis 2:17

“So the boss man hooked you up with one too huh?” Mr. Sanders leered at him, hunching over his papers as if to whisper a secret to him from across the table. 

Mr. Xie did his best to keep their talks to business only, it wasn’t a secret that William Sanders has the mouth of a budding pubescent boy who just discovered his own dick, at least within the community he was in. It was also well known that the man had a raging God complex and often even referred to himself as a God. 

Blasphemy. 

The masses of people, the civilians blind to the true personalities of the inner circle of tech tycoons had no idea their favorite philanthropist ‘guru’ with a heart of gold was anything but. Mr. Xie could barely stand him. 

If it weren’t for his father’s money and inheritance of the company, Sanders would have never earned a seat at his table, but here he is. Whatever jibes the manchild threw his way he had learned to ignore and move on. Experience had taught him that the best way to be rid of Mr. Sanders was to finish the topic at hand and send him towards the bars down the avenue as soon as possible. 

He buried himself in the paperwork and looked over every line, there was no way Sanders wrote any of this deal… in fact he probably had no idea what half of the words meant. The eloquence of the writer was wasted on him. 

Mr. Xie preferred when lawyers were present, the other professionals might make Sanders reign himself in a bit, but as usual when dealing with the manchild, no lawyers. Things were more _personable_ this way, according to Sanders. The cameras were rolling, but no audio. 

“Didn’t think you were one for twinks, but hey all to their own. It’s nice to see someone with similar tastes.” He paused for effect and leaned forwards. “We aren’t that different, you and I.” 

That got his attention. Mr. Xie’s eyebrow creased just slightly and he leveled the man across from him with an icy stare. _We are nothing alike._

He had enough social grace to know when he had offended at least, but that was where that grace ended. 

The man put both his hands up, an ingenuine smile plastered across his face. “Hey, hey, don’t get me wrong here. I have nothing against the gays, I just didn’t take you to be one of them, having two pretty ex-wives and all.” He laughed a laugh that was supposed to be joined in, Xie stayed silent. 

He continued undeterred, “I cut this deal with this God called Mr. World,” Sanders sniffed and cocked his head in that way he did when he was about to say or do something especially salacious, “and hey if you ever feel the need to scratch an itch for a beautiful exotic Goddess of Love, well just say the word and I’ll hook you up.” 

Mr. Xie turned his head to look out the large window down to the crystal clear lake below, letting his eyes follow the path around to the small wooded area. He had created two Edens on his campus to bring tranquility to those who worked there, and the younger CEO really needed that right now. Xie tried to take as much solace in it as he could and took a deep slow breath, then spoke as succinctly as possible. “I believe we met here today to discuss business, Mr. Sanders.”

“Alright, Alright, I get it, you’re happy with your order.” 

He looked back down to his copy of the deal and Mr. Xie had almost convinced himself that it would be the last of it after another two pages in, but the man just had to continue with his inane tangent. 

“Do you think any of the other guys are fucking Gods too?” He smiled conspiratorially at Mr. Xie, who sat back in his chair and looked over the agreement. Truly pondering if he actually needed to do any business with the billionaire, weighing the pros and cons of just walking out of the room. 

No. He would not be one for such indulgences today, he needed the deal. His _company_ needed the deal. He especially did not want to have to visit with him again any time soon to wrap it up. 

So Mr. Xie didn’t even acknowledge the comments and trudged through the last few pages. Sanders was probably just fishing for reactions rather than any kind of actual conversation of substance anyways, he knew Xie didn’t like him. 

After they had each signed the copies, Sanders piped up again while passing Xie’s copy back to him, the leather folder suspended in the air just out of his reach. “Listen, it’s all about putting order back into the world, us fucking them. Those guys have fucked us over for so long it's about time, amiright?” 

He waited for the vulgar man to put the folder in his outstretched hand so he could just leave, but Sanders had one last thing to say. “And really I hope I didn’t offend you. Anyways, nice choice. He’s a feisty one that Tech Boy.” Sanders dropped his voice an octave and inclined his head, “I can only imagine what he would be like in bed.” 

The nerve he had, to try to cheapen the relationship he had with his God… Mr. Xie had to take a slow breath before speaking. “I believe this meeting is over, Mr. Sanders.” With that, he plucked the folder from the man’s hands and made to leave without another word. 

He could find his own damn way out. 

…

The thought niggled around in the back of his head like a hungry worm having the time of its life in an apple, The CEO took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t focus. 

After the meeting with William Sanders he had gone straight back to his office, meaning to get back to work on the new upgrade that was supposed to roll out in a matter of weeks, he found he couldn’t read or write a single line without feeling sick to his stomach. 

The desk shook under his elbows, rattling the man from his momentary reprieve. Mr. Xie sat back in his chair and opened his eyes, setting his glasses back on his face he looked to his right to where his God was perched on his desk. He smiled, “Hello, friend.” 

His God smiled back, inclining his head to the side in a way that made the diamond barrette in his hair sparkle, “Hello, friend.” Technical Boy swung his feet back and forth, skin tight white pants and shirt with a blue green shawl was his outfit for the day, sequins decorated both garments in delicate wisps around his body that led the man’s eyes in a wandering trail up and down his form. The blues on his clothes accentuated the color of his eyes, and the greens patterned in sharp geometric forms provided a fun contrast to the outfit. Around his wrist was a long bracelet that looped elegantly around the thin appendage three times. It faded from white to blue to green and similarly adorned sequins. 

“What brings you here?” The man couldn’t help the relief he felt seep into his voice. Simply seeing his God made him feel better, and for a little while was able to just enjoy his enchanting beauty. 

The God raised both eyebrows and made a face that said _well the answer to that is obvious._ He extended the wrist with the bracelet on it, pointing a finger at him. “You.” 

“Me?” He couldn’t help but notice that there was a slightly glossy sheen to his God’s lips, he wanted to kiss them. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Technical Boy reclined back on his desk, supporting his upper body with one hand and continued to swing his legs, crossing them at the ankles. “I could feel your distress in Kentucky.” 

Mr. Xie’s eyebrow raised slightly, “You were in Kentucky?” 

“I was,” The God said blatantly, huffing an exasperated sigh, tonguing his cheek and smiling down at him, leaning over his shoulder as he reclined back. “But now I am here with you, which is _much_ better than being in Kentucky. It’s _fucking boring_ as hell over there.” 

His free hand made loops in the air to better accentuate his point and the man found himself tracing the sequin path down the God’s body again before his smile pulled into a grimace and he sighed, averting his eyes back to his computer monitor. 

He supposed this was a confession of sorts, he never knew exactly which of his thoughts the God of Technology could hear. 

“Before you ask the question I know you don’t want to, the answer is no.” The God frowned and hummed, turning his head to gaze at the various decorations that adorned the back wall. “And so we can never have this conversation again, the answer is still no. I chose you, that’s all there is to it.” 

Mr. Xie nodded, processing the information and more than glad he didn't have to voice his inquiries aloud. He never could find the words for these matters, and would have probably messed up the meaning along the way. 

“Every time I come to you, it’s of my own volition.” Technical Boy continued, “Sanders cut a deal with Mr. World, and he gets to play with Bilquis once a week. If you ask me, that’s just playing with fire, er, a voring vagina.” He chuckled to himself, “I don’t actually think he knows how she takes her sacrifice, Mr. World was the one to broker that on both ends.” 

“And the program? The hack?” 

Technical Boy’s eyes flit away from him immediately, worrying his lip. He sat up from his reclined position, placing his hands in his lap and spoke softly, “I chose you.” He then closed his eyes, scrunching them tight against the memory of a very painful experience as his hands drew into tight fists in his lap then forced himself to relax. 

Mr. World grabbing both sides of his face and forcing him back onto a desk, the blunt pain of fingers digging into his eyes. He had kicked and thrashed out helpless against the other more powerful God, begging and pleading for his life he had only thought of one person that could save him. He, a God, had placed faith in a human. A fallible primate. 

He recalled the darkness of the void he had been trapped in after the man he now sat next to had forgotten him in this very room. He remembered being forgotten, how deep it had cut. The knife twisting in his chest, the choking strangled feeling in his throat. Tears had fallen unbidden from his eyes, and he hadn’t thought himself able to cry before that. Betrayal. 

Would he do it again? He had made the man promise… but no one knew the fickle nature of the human attention span better than him. 

Technical Boy looked at the very spot he had stood in when it happened and felt his breath hiccup. That pain was among the worst he had ever endured, splitting his very being, it felt like he had been torn apart. 

He had stewed in that pain, discorporated and lost in a never ending oblivion for who knows how long. Time doesn’t work the same in that space inside the head grabber as it does here, it felt like years. Technical Boy thought he had been killed. He might have. Mr. World may have tried to kill him in his own tech, betrayed even by a part of himself, he had created that thing. Part of him might have died. He had definitely been reborn… for a while at least.

The God swallowed a lump in his throat and cleared it, changing the subject. He was _not_ dealing with this now. “Have you eaten? I am pretty sure you humans need to do that regularly to be healthy.” 

Mr. Xie had been studying the reaction of his God, remembering how he had talked with someone else before disappearing both times. That must have been Mr. World. He had figured it before but now it had cemented in his mind. Xie decidedly did not like Mr. World and his tactic of systematic abuse as a means to control other Gods. 

As Technical Boy diverted the question he decided to go along with it, reading the fear and pain of the divine being. He had never brought it up before, and even though his curiosity was piqued he put it to rest for now at least. There was clearly much more to the story and eventually he wanted to know it in its entirety, but now was not the time. The wound was still too fresh and he belatedly realised this might be the worst place to bring it up. 

He switched gears, raising an eyebrow he thought about the last time he ate, of when he was supposed to eat. After the meeting he had come straight to the office and that was early morning. How long had he been sitting here accomplishing nothing? He checked the clock at the edge of his screen, it was mid afternoon now. 

Damn, there went his entire work day. 

“I haven’t.” The man stood slowly, his legs ached from sitting for so long. Xie extended a hand palm up to the God of Technology. 

The God took it delicately, passing his perfectly manicured fingers over his wrist in a way that shot a shiver down the man’s spine, he used the extended hand as leverage and hopped off the table with a cute little bounce in his step. 

“Would you join me for lunch?” 

“It’s a date then.” His God smiled wide tonguing his cheek, head tilted up with glossy invitingly full lips just slightly parted. Their hands shifted against each other, entwining as if it was the most natural thing to do, fingers lacing together as he stepped forwards. 

Mr. Xie laughed for the first time that day, pulling his God to him with a hand on a lithe hip and placing a swift sweet kiss to his lips, “It’s a date.” 

The God found purchase with his free hand on the man’s shoulder and surged forwards for another kiss, this one hungry and passionate, yet desperate in a way that made Xie want to comfort. The hand on his God’s hip rubbed circles into the smooth fabric, traveling to sooth the small of his back. When they broke, Xie fondly placed a kiss to the tip of the God’s nose and led him away from the desk lest they start something here they won’t be able to stop. 

…

They must look like quite the pair, his God in bright bejeweled colors and patterns while Mr. Xie dressed in a simple charcoal black suit and a dark blue silk dress shirt. Technical Boy waved his arms around as he talked, making wide gestures with every movement accentuated by the glimmering of his sequins in the bright afternoon sun. 

Mr. Xie replied in much quieter tones, and when he gestured it was in small contained movements. As they made their way to the cafeteria they passed many people, some of them openly gawking at the two as they strode side by side. 

Alexandra, the gossip queen who worked at the south entrance reception desk snapped a picture of them that mysteriously deleted itself before she could send it to her group chat, whispering under her breath, “I’ve never seen him smile so much.” 

When she couldn’t find the picture she pouted and immediately made to follow them, texting the group excitedly. 

Paul from finances replied first, sending several emojis displaying his bafflement. 

Then Ayesha chimed in, Alexandra didn’t like Ayesha very much but everyone else seemed to, and she said that she had seen the mystery man before. He had visited Mr. Xie’s office directly on another occasion and everyone knew their boss rarely took meetings in his personal office, and definitely not of the social kind. 

He looked young and dressed eccentrically, not to mention very expensively. Sasha from marketing was sure to quote the prices of everything he wore, having seen them in the hallways she had also noticed the large diamond barrette in his hair and had no doubt it was real. 

The chat quickly devolved into a detective’s game of trying to figure out where the mystery man came from, what school he might have gone to, if he was from the valley, how old he was, when the two of them met. 

Hua from account maintenance was late to the party but was the first to snap a picture that actually came out, though it was slightly blurry. 

Immediately the chat erupted with hearts and cutesy faces. The photo captured two of them walking down the hallway directly at Hua, who had her phone at the ready knowing they were on their way, feigning a selfie. The blurred image captured them smiling at each other, Mr. Xie had gestured to him in a way that they brushed their arms together. His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness looking at his companion. The mystery man held his other hand up as well, waving it around in a jovial way with a wide laughing grin plastered on his face. 

She said she had also heard a snip of what they were talking about, ‘Some kind of technobabble I don’t understand.’

Alexandra typed, ‘Damn it, you should have taken a video, Yin could have figured it out.’

Hua replied, ‘I know’ with a sad crying emoji following it. 

Yin sent a series of emoji that expressed her frustration. 

It was all in their minds, but Danyal from R&D was the first to voice it, ‘Are they dating?’ 

Whatever the case, it was clear the stranger had piqued the interest of the entire company. 

No one immediately noticed when the photo was mysteriously deleted, already buried deep in the chat.  
… 

After the CEO had grabbed some food and placed it on one of the bamboo trays, the pair went outside and walked along the path to a bench near the edge of the lake and the treeline. Sitting there Xie set the tray down, passing a bowl of ripe red strawberries towards Technical Boy who sat on top of the bench with one foot dangling off the side and the other on the seat next to Xie. 

The God raised an eyebrow and regarded the fruit, pausing for a moment, “Gods like me don’t need to eat.” 

Xie took a strawberry from the bowl and gestured to him, “Can you eat?” 

Technical Boy shrugged a shoulder, “I guess so, though I don’t think I’ve eaten for uh…” he looked up at the clear blue sky, pondering for a moment before answering, “I don’t think I have eaten before, never felt the need for it.” 

“They are my favorite.” Xie held the little red fruit up between them, “They’re sweet, the good ones are crisp when you bite into them, and the really big ones are hollow in the middle so you can fill them with whipped cream or chocolate. The seeds add fun texture.” The man chuckled, “Sometimes I roll them in sugar.” 

The God reached out and took hold of the red fruit in his hand, brushing their fingers together. “I shall not eat of it, nor shall I touch it, lest I die.” 

The man smiled toothily at him, so he was the serpent. He pushed the berry into his God’s hand, savoring how their skin brushed together. The fruit was still cold in his hand, and a drop of water tickled his finger as it fell into the webbing between. “You shall not surely die, and your eyes will be open and-” 

“And I will be as God, knowing good from evil.” Technical Boy took the strawberry with mock reverence from his human’s fingers and brought it to his lips, taking a small crisp bite, eyes locked with the man. He played with the piece of fruit in his mouth with his tongue, mushing it with his teeth and found the taste to be nice and fresh. The seeds were small and added texture to it. It was indeed very sweet and after some internal deliberation decided it was good enough to swallow. He took another bite, to which the human chuckled and took a strawberry for himself and ate it. 

“These are good.” 

The man beamed up at him, as if it were his own harvest the God was eating from. “I’m glad you like them, would you like-” 

“Ah ah, nonononono no this is fine for me.” Technical Boy put a hand out stopping Xie from giving him any more food, “I like the strawberries, thank you.” 

“I’ll have to introduce you to whipped cream and chocolate tonight too.” The man had that mischievous grin about him, the corners of his lips pulling up and a sparkle in his eyes. 

“You’ll surely be the death of me.” He sighed and finished the strawberry in his hand, then reached for another. 

As Xie ate, Technical Boy filled the silence with his voice, nibbling on the strawberries as he talked. He continued on a tangent that he had been going on about from before, about radio waves and how modulation is much more efficient now it is digital. 

Suddenly Mr. Xie had an epiphany. Waves. Yes. That’s it. That’s the key to the new upgrade to his systems, simply controlling the modulation of waves. Everything was a sign wave when it came down to the very basis of matter, everything was in constant movement. Understanding that was simply seeing the pattern, the order, predicting it and then harnessing it. He had been thinking of it in the wrong way, everything was physics at its core. 

His brain immediately set to work on streamlining the process, faster, more efficient. 

The God had stopped talking, watching as the gears started turning in the human’s mind. The fire in his eyes was enticing and beautiful, his hands already started tapping on the wood bench, programming and creating in his brain. 

“Looks like whipped cream might have to wait for later.” He enjoyed how his human looked up at him in adoration, and like a man possessed, stood and captured his God’s lips in a kiss. 

He tasted of strawberries. 

_Thank you. You are wonderful. You are perfect. Your mind is exquisite. My friend. My love. Please-_

“Harness me.” Technical Boy traced Xie’s jawline with his hand, just barely ghosting the pads of his fingers over Xie’s beard, his thumb caught on the man’s bottom lip before retreating. He whispered the words against his human’s lips. “I am yours.” They kissed as if they were running out of time, “Yours to shape and create, yours to mold.” 

Mr. Xie’s hands had snaked themselves around the God, one in his hair cradling the back of his head, and the other rested at the small of his back. Technical Boy wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, still sitting on the table he was at a great disadvantage height wise and to the casual onlooker might look like he was reaching desperately into the kiss. 

He was every bit as hungry for his human’s touch as it looked, and the same was true visa versa. 

It was the perfect picture of a couple of fools in love. 

A man in way over his head and a God too oblivious to the world around him to hear the camera shutters or notice the instagram, facebook, or snapchat posts. 

“Oh this is too rich.” New Media kicked her feet up onto the console at the dimly lit Black Briar headquarters, “Mr. World, you _have_ to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Xie having two ex-wives is a reference to the scripture; Jacob sent his two wives over the river so that he could wrestle with the Angel.
> 
> I am going to take some liberties with fictional quantum mechanics, correlation to programming and the general application to the real world in this story. Pffffffffffpt the things one learns for fanfic right? Quantum computing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
